


Better Than a Mistletoe Kiss

by shopgirl152



Series: Of Bullies and Nerds [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comfort, Crush, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Romance, The Baljeetles episode.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buford kissed Baljeet once. Under the mistle over Christmas Break. But when Buford finally tells Baljeet how he feels, the end result is better than a kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Baljeetles episode. A slight retelling for the first part.

It was a look he had seen a thousand times, the look in every kid's eyes when they saw him: fear. Under normal circumstances, the look of fear he was now witnessing would have his fists clenched and his jaw set in a menacing scowl.

But that was not the case now. Now, instead of threatening a nerd wedgie, Buford found himself staring helplessly at Baljeet.

The small boy was standing backstage, his usual look of overalls and white t-shirt replaced with ripped pants, a dirty white t-shirt and wild hair. His knees shook as he peeked behind the curtain. He turned to Buford, a look of panic and fear on his face. "Oh Buford. I-I cannot do this! I just do not rock!" He motioned to the cheering crowd. "Look at Phineas and Ferb; they rock and they do it well. But me?" He looked down at his outfit. "I do not rock! I will humiliate myself in front of these people!"

Buford stared at him, conflicted about what to do. The opportunity to humiliate Baljeet was so great, and yet…something was stopping him from pounding the boy to a pulp.

"Buford! What am I going to do?"

Buford growled at him. "What are you asking me for loser? It's none of my business. Just take your guitar out there and play! Leave Buford alone! Buford didn't want to be here anyway!"

"Then why are you wearing those clothes?"

"I like 'em."

"Ugh! Why do I even bother with you?" Baljeet clenched his fists, stomping around in a circle. "I try and explain my feelings to you and all you do is…is…antagonize me! I do not deserve to be antagonized! I am better than that! I…AM…-"

"And now, Summer Rocks presents THE BALJEETLES!"

"Excuse me!" Baljeet glared at Buford before grabbing his guitar and walking onstage.

Buford smiled as he waited for Baljeet to get ready before heading onstage himself. "That was too easy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Baljeet! You totally rocked out there! What happened? You were so nervous before." Phineas grinned as he bent down to turn off the amp.

"Well…" Baljeet rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I…um…had a little help."

"Yeah? From who?"

"Buford."

"Buford?" Phineas blinked. "Buford _helped_ you?"

"That is right"

"Help as in…?"

"Not antagonizing."

Phineas stared at him. "Well, alright then. Hey Ferb, we all packed up?" Ferb gave his brother a thumbs up. "Okay then. Looks like everything's good to go. You coming Baljeet?"

Baljeet went to say something, before spotting Buford out of the corner of his eye. "No, that is alright. You go ahead. I will catch up."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

Baljeet waited until Phineas and Ferb had left before heading in the direction of Buford, who was casually leaning against the wall. "Um…Buford?"

"What?"

"I just want to say, well, I know you don't like me very much—"

"Buford likes you."

A small smile appeared on Baljeet's face. "You like me? In what sense?"

Buford glared at him. "The enemy sense."

"Oh. Then why did you…" Baljeet broke into a grin. "You like me! Buford, you like me! You care about me!"

"I do not."

"Then why did you help me?"

"Buford didn't help you. You were getting on Buford's nerves." A faint blush appeared on the bully's cheeks.

Baljeet grinned triumphantly. "Aha! You _do_ like me!"

Buford clenched a fist, walking menacingly toward Baljeet. "Take it back loser."

"Or you will what? Kiss me?"

"No. I'm going to pummel you." The bully continued to walk toward Baljeet, both fists clenched. At the last second, he looked around, grabbing Baljeet by the shoulders and dipping him before kissing the boy passionately.

Before the stunned boy had a chance to form a coherent thought, Buford lifted him up, a rare smile on his face. "How was that?"

Baljeet absently touched his lips, his thoughts racing. _Buford. He kissed me. He likes me. But_ …

Buford smirked at the shocked expression. "What's a matter loser? My kiss not good enough for you?" 

"No, it is not that. I am just wondering why you did not tell me sooner." 

"Buford nervous." He shrugged. 

"Oh. Well. I guess if you were just nervous…" 

"Don't tell nobody." 

"Do not worry Buford. I will not tell." 

"Good. Because then Buford couldn't do this." And with that, he kissed Baljeet again, smiling against the boy's lips. 


End file.
